Jikoku Soshite Jikoku Mou
by ashimaru
Summary: A series of thirteen fics about Renkotsu and Suikotsu as a pairing based on thirteen words given to me by Kirayasha aka Kira. RenkotsuxSuikotsu. No flames, please. Rated T for language. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP.
1. Kiss

Chapter One

Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

Japanese note: Nan da means what and kaonajimi means friend.

"Ren?"

Renkotsu growled and turned to face the man with the feminine voice. "What do you want, Ja?" He didn't miss the small smirk that crossed Jakotsu's face as he began to speak.

"Have you seen Sui anywhere?"

"Why would you ask me?" Actually, Renkotsu had not seen Suikotsu anywhere that day, and it wasn't until Jakotsu brought it up that he had noticed.

"Well…you do seem to be spending a lot more time with Sui than you used to…" Jakotsu trailed off, using his most seductive of voices.

Renkotsu's eyes narrowed. _He'd better not be catching on._

"So I thought I'd ask you!"

Renkotsu's annoyance grew. Between Jakotsu acting like he knew something that he probably did, his new lover going missing, and the Ginkotsu-building plans not coming out right, he snapped at the cross-dresser.

"Well, I don't goddamn know! Get your ass out of here!"

Jakotsu simply rolled his eyes. Outbursts like this were quite normal for the ex-monk and he'd come to tolerate them.

Both of them turned to face the door as they heard the familiar creaking footsteps. "Gesh? Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu's harsh expression softened somewhat. Maybe with Ginkotsu here, the day would improve a little.

"Nan da?"

"Have you seen Sui anywhere?"

Renkotsu put his head into his hands and groaned. "Why does everyone think I know where Sui is?"

"I don't. He just told me to tell you where he was."

Renkotsu's head snapped up. _What…he…he couldn't want to…could he?_

"He's out on the lawn. He says he wants to talk to you." The metal man shot a look at the very interested cross-dresser. "_Alone._"

Renkotsu set down his sketchbook slowly, not sure yet whether to hurry or take all the time he could.

Deciding on the former, he pushed past Jakotsu and Ginkotsu. He walked until he turned the corner, then ran.

oOo

_I don't think it's going to work out._

_I don't think it's going to work out._

_I don't think it's…_

_I don't think…_

_I don't…_

"Oi, Ren. You're supposed to be the smart one."

"W-what?"

Renkotsu blinked. His leader swam into focus.

"Where'd your mind go, Ren?"

"N-never mind. Let's get back to work, shall we?" Work was the easiest way to distract himself, but now…

"That's what I've been trying to do this entire time." Bankotsu sighed.

"Well, then do it!" Renkotsu growled.

Bankotsu smiled mildly. "Is that an order?"

"It doesn't make a difference to me." _Nothing does._

"Ban-chan? You wanted to see us?" Jakotsu walked through the open shoji, dragging a reluctant Suikotsu behind him. Renkotsu blanched.

"Mmm…" Bankotsu smiled at the cross-dresser. "I always want to see _you_, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu glowed and leaned in to place a kiss on Bankotsu's lips.

When they pulled apart, Jakotsu grinned. "Aww, Ren-chan looks lonely! Go give him a kiss, Sui."

Renkotsu quickly stood up and turned his body away towards the door. When he finally spoke, there was a timbre to his voice none of them recognized. "I have business to attend to. I'm sure you three can take care of this on your own."

Two sets of eyes followed him as he slid the shoji roughly out of the way and exited. Suikotsu averted his eyes, carefully staring at the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Bankotsu said to no one.

Jakotsu blinked several times. "His voice sounds funny."

"Yeah…" agreed Bankotsu.

oOo

Renkotsu sat in his room with his arms around his knees.

_I don't think this is going to work out._

_I don't think this is going to work out._

_Sui…_

My_Sui…_

The shoji slid open, making Renkotsu jump. He spun to face Ginkotsu, who, to his surprise, didn't look all that happy. Renkotsu raised one eyebrow as he tried to place the expression on Ginkotsu's face.

"Commander." The metal man took several steps closer to Renkotsu and sat at the foot of his futon.

"Ginkotsu." Renkotsu scratched his head, unsure of what to say next. He hadn't made much unnecessary conversation in a while. "Well, I've drawn up some plans for some new weapons for you." He reached over to his table to grab one, but Ginkotsu's metal arm snaked out and brought Renkotsu's hand back to the futon.

"Commander, that's not what I came to talk about. I was wondering…how are you?"

Renkotsu blinked. This had to be one of the first times anyone had asked him that, let alone any of the Shichinintai. "I'm…fine."

"Please take no offence, Oo-aniki, but I don't believe you're telling me the truth."

"I don't think there's anything you can do to help with that," Renkotsu said darkly.

Ginkotsu's eye crinkled into what would accompany a kind smile. "You would be surprised kaonajimi." With a creak of his metal limbs, he stood and exited Renkotsu's room.

Renkotsu's eyes remained on the shoji. _He called me…his friend._

oOo

"Suikotsu?" Ginkotsu whispered in his metal voice.

The man, who had been pacing outside, abruptly stopped and gave Ginkotsu an anxious stare. "What did he say?"

"He was quite distressed. For Renkotsu, that is impressive. I would recommend you speak with him. Otherwise, you may not consider me such a close ally."

Suikotsu swallowed, partly from his nerves about talking to Renkotsu, and partly from what Ginkotsu had said. _They're very close friends. Of all of us, it is Ginkotsu who is closest to Renkotsu, I think. But that doesn't say much. No one is truly close to Renkotsu. That's why I had to say it. Because it can't work out, not when he won't let me get close to him. But that's the thing…I _want_ to be close to him. And I'ill make it work._

"You have nothing to worry about, aniki."

Suikotsu stepped inside as Ginkotsu's hulking metal form creaked off. "Renkotsu?" he called, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

"What?"

Suikotsu winced. Renkotsu didn't sound so eager to talk to him.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure." Suikotsu slid open the shoji to find Renkotsu bent over something he was drawing.

"Dammit!" Renkotsu swore as the charcoal broke.

"You okay, Ren?" Suikotsu stepped forward and sat down on the futon next to Renkotsu.

Renkotsu shot him an annoyed look. "Yes, I'm fine."

Silence reigned for several minutes. Suikotsu rested his hand on Renkotsu's back. "Are you sure?" Suikotsu asked after a while.

"I…well…I…"

"What?" Suikotsu prompted gently.

"I miss you." The words came out in a rush.

Suikotsu pulled Renkotsu against him so his head rested on Sui's shoulder, a position Renkotsu usually would have protested. "I miss you too."

Renkotsu sat up, and turned to face the other man. He took Suikotsu's face gently in his hands, and leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met in a sudden rush of emotion. Renkotsu had forgotten the feel of Suikotsu's lips on his. In fact, he had forgotten all feeling. When was the last time he had felt something, really felt something? He couldn't remember. But the feelings he was experiencing that particular moment were strong, fierce, enough to drown him. He parted his lips slightly and was lost. Lost in the feeling of Suikotsu, of his very essence. And the feeling…was good.

A giggle sounded in the room, and Renkotsu pulled back with a growl. Jakotsu stood in the doorway, staring eagerly at the two mercenaries.

"I knew it!" the excited cross-dresser smirked. "I knew you two were lovers."

Renkotsu put his head in his hands, trying to restrain from yelling at Jakotsu, who had skipped out of the room, presumably to go tell Bankotsu.

Suikotsu laughed and rubbed his lover's back. "We should do that more often."

Renkotsu looked up at Suikotsu with a rare smile on his face. "What, get caught by Jakotsu?"

Suikotsu ginned. "No, kiss."

"I agree." And Renkotsu kissed him again.

A/n: Review! The next chapter, glove, will be up soon...I'm actually working on it. crowd gasps


	2. Glove

Chapter Two

Glove

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.

Japanese Note: Aisuru means sweetheart or beloved.

* * *

Suikotsu glanced out the window into the snowy wonderland. _Damn._

Suikotsu loved being a doctor. At times like these, though, he had no idea how he ever thought he did. The office had called him last night and told him that he needed to be there at five in the morning, even though they had said that they probably wouldn't need him at all. And this was why, at four o'clock in the morning, he was sitting at his kitchen table, staring out the window into the snow.

Suikotsu loved snow, too. When he was a little kid, he had been the best at throwing snowballs. He still loved throwing snowballs. His lover wished he didn't though. He remembered last year, when Bankotsu had come over for dinner one night when his boyfriend was working late. After a lot of prompting from Bankotsu to show him his 'awesome snowball skills,' he had finally consented to a snowball fight. Not long after they had gotten started, Renkotsu came home. That had ended in disaster. Renkotsu being Renkotsu, didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Apparently he really hated snow. And of course, being hit with a snowball in the face.

Suikotsu shook himself from his reverie and stood up, stretching lazily. "They said there's a more than likely chance they won't even need me. Why the hell'd they even call?" he grumbled. He'd started to hate the motto 'safety first.'

At a pop, he stumbled sleepily over to the toaster and grabbed the waiting toast, and shoved it into his mouth without even putting anything on it. Somehow, he'd come to love toast. _The Americans have some genius ideas._

He ran a hand over his face and walked over to the closet. Suikotsu pulled out his winter coat and shoved his arms through the sleeves. He sent a hand up to grope around in the Renkotsu-height boxes of hats and gloves. There was only one hat and one pair of gloves there, though, as Renkotsu didn't bother to wear a hat and gloves. Or a winter coat for that matter.

Suikotsu's groping hand found his hat and rummaged around for the gloves. He grabbed one and pulled it out. He looked at the plain black gloves and smiled. The only reason he wore these gloves, or had them, at any rate, was because Renkotsu had gotten them for him.

One winter, a year ago, he'd given his gloves to Jakotsu because they were going sledding. Jakotsu, being himself, had promptly lost them. His father had always been a firm believer in staying warm in the winter. His philosophy involved even wearing gloves and hats in the house. Of course, that had partly been because his mom insisted on keeping the heat down below sixty degrees in the wintertime. His father had also always insisted that everyone else in the house wear gloves and hats if they were cold, so Suikotsu was used to always being warm, all the time. When he'd lost his gloves, for the first time, he was cold. This involved a lot of snuggling with Renkotsu that winter, which neither of them minded. However, it was a little inconvenient as their friends had a habit of stopping over, and most of them didn't want to see Renkotsu and Suikotsu cuddling up together. Jakotsu was the exception.

So, that Christmas, Renkotsu had gotten him a pair of gloves for the winter. The gloves were really unattractive, but he had to admit they were warm. Anyway, he couldn't really get rid of anything that his lover had bought for him.

Suikotsu stuck his hand up in the bin again. After several minutes of fruitless searching, he pulled his hand out with a groan of frustration. _Where the hell is it?_

"Missing something?"

Suikotsu spun around to see his boyfriend, Renkotsu, leaning against the wall behind him, dangling the glove from his fingers.

"Gimme it," he said, making a grab for the glove. Renkotsu pulled it behind his back.

Suikotsu wrapped his arms around Renkotsu, trying to get the glove. "And what will you do if I won't?" Renkotsu inquired with a smirk.

Renkotsu held it above Suikotsu's head. "Ren," Suikotsu groaned, making a jump for it. He missed, and Renkotsu only held it higher up.

Suikotsu continued to jump, much to his lover's amusement. Finally, Suikotsu slumped against the wall in defeat.

"Okay. What do you want?" he sighed, giving in to Renkotsu's game.

Renkotsu pulled Suikotsu in for a kiss. "You," he murmured as he pulled away.

Suikotsu wrapped his arms around him. "We can't now. I have to get to work, aisuru."

Renkotsu gave a soft groan of annoyance and returned the hug.

Suikotsu tilted his face so he could see the clock on the stove. 4:25, it read. He pulled away from Renkotsu. "Damn it! I'm going to be late!"

Renkotsu glanced at the clock as well. "Why? It doesn't take that long to drive there."

Suikotsu sighed. "I suck at driving in the snow. I was going to take the bus."

Renkotsu reached out and laid a hand on Suikotsu's shoulder. "I can drive you."

Suikotsu looked up at him. "You don't have to."

"Too bad. I'm going to anyway." Renkotsu grabbed his keys off the counter and motioned for Suikotsu to follow.

They stepped outside into the snow, Suikotsu wearing a winter coat, a hat, and gloves, and Renkotsu wearing a beat-up pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Suikotsu looked at his lover. "How are you not cold?"

Renkotsu shrugged. "I'm never cold."

Suikotsu's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You've told me you were cold lots of times."

Renkotsu grinned. "That was so you would try and warm me up. Worked really well, too." Suikotsu mock glared at Renkotsu and gave him a push.

"Hey!" Renkotsu said as he regained his balance. "Be nice or I won't give you a ride."

"Oh, but I am nice," Suikotsu whispered huskily, leaning in and kissing Renkotsu deeply.

Renkotsu gripped Suikotsu's shoulders, returning the kiss. He let one of his hands wander hopefully, but Suikotsu pulled away.

"Not that nice though?" Renkotsu questioned with a sigh.

"Only when I want to be," he said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and steering him to the driveway. "Maybe I'll want to be later."

oOo

Suikotsu threw one final, hopeful glance at the clock. _Five o'clock! Yes!_

Suikotsu had spent the day, not in the emergency room, nor as a normal doctor like he usually did, but doing paperwork, such as bills and information about patients. This was worse for him than most people – Suikotsu was one of the most unorganized people. He had misplaced ten papers throughout the seven hours he'd been doing paperwork. Three had fallen on the floor, he had found himself sitting on two, one had been under a stack of seven books, one had been on the drinking fountain, one next to the coffee machine, one under the snack machine. And the last one had been where it was supposed to be. And that was the last place he'd looked.

The other five hours he had spent helping other doctors with various procedures. None of them had needed that much help though. He had gotten several IV's, and several other small things. In the worst part of the day, he had ended up singing '100 bottles of beer on the wall' until he got to negative 100.

Suikotsu, needless to say, had been only too happy to leave. He walked quickly out of the office, walking faster as he got farther away from where most of the people normally were. He grabbed his coat and hat off the rack were the doctors kept their things and put them on. He reached into his coat pockets for his gloves, and only pulled out one.

_Dammit, _Suikotsu thought, pulling on the single glove. _Why the hell did I have to lose one of the gloves Ren gave me…_

Suikotsu trudged out into the parking lot where Renkotsu had said that he'd wait for him. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard his lover's voice from behind him again.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sui-kun. How could you be so careless as to drop one of the gloves _I _gave you out here," Renkotsu said, his voice teasing.

Suikotsu turned around and grinned at his lover. "Where'd you find that?"

"It wasn't that far from the doors. I saw something black and I picked it up," Renkotsu responded, handing the snowy glove back to its owner. "You might not want to wear it now though."

Suikotsu took the glove and the two walked back to Renkotsu's car. Suikotsu linked his arm through the younger man's and leaned into him.

Renkotsu flashed a glance down at him. "What?" he asked, opening the door to his side of the car.

Suikotsu let go of Renkotsu long enough to slide in on the passenger's side. "Remember what we were talking about this morning?"

Renkotsu took his eyes off the road, making Suikotsu cringe slightly. "We talked about a lot of stuff this morning."

"About what you wanted in return for the glove…"

A smirk spread across Renkotsu's face. "Yeah, what about that?"

"I do happen to be free the rest of the evening…"

"That's convenient for me, then, isn't it?" Renkotsu's voice took on the smooth tone that Suikotsu loved.

"Turn right here." Suikotsu said, pointing to a very nice hotel. Renkotsu laughed, complying none the less.

"Impatient much?"

"Only a little."

The two men stepped out of the car and walked into the tall building.

"You know what we forgot?"

Suikotsu shrugged. "Neither of us have slept with anyone else."

"We could just use the—"

"No, Ren. Not the gloves"


	3. Book

Renkotsu gave a relaxed sigh and slumped down on the bench. He tugged a book out of his gym bag and cracked it open. It had been ages since he'd been able to get away from his noisy neighbors, Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They were noisy in more ways than one. They would invite their _noisy_ friends over constantly. And then when their friends left… Renkotsu shuddered at the thought. _That _was the worst part.

And making noise wasn't the only terrible thing they did. The day that Renkotsu and his best friend Ginkotsu had moved in, Jakotsu had come in a _very_ tight mini-skirt to ask if they had a cup of sugar he could borrow. As if they would believe that was the real reason he had visited.

It had gotten even worse when he'd found out Renkotsu was gay. The tight mini skirts, Renkotsu had discovered, were probably the most _decent _article of clothing that Jakotsu owned. Renkotsu couldn't open his door in the morning without peeking out the window first to make certain that a barely-clad Jakotsu wasn't perched on his front steps. And Jakotsu had a boyfriend, for god's sake. So couldn't he just leave Renkotsu alone? Renkotsu shook his head. Jakotsu was basically his worst nightmare.

So he had to go to the park to get a little bit of peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet, however, was clearly not in the schedule for that day. Or year. Or lifetime…

"Ban-chan! You were right! This was a great place to come on a date!"

_Shit. Jakotsu._

Renkotsu left his book, jumping up to hide behind the bench. When Jakotsu insisted, Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat on the edge of the fountain. As they turned away from Renkotsu's hiding place, he snuck off.

He never noticed the book, still sitting open right in the middle of the bench.

oOo

Renkotsu opened his gym bag, searching for the book. _Dammit, where is that book?_ He took everything out of the bag, dumped it all on the couch, and shook the bag upside down for good measure.

Renkotsu hit his head. _Of course. I left it at the park! Shit! Someone probably stole it already…_

He sighed and grabbed his coat out of the closet. _Might as well go look._ He grabbed his keys off the counter, walked to the door cautiously, and looked through the peep-hole to make sure Jakotsu wasn't waiting outside. He breathed a sigh of relief, as the cross-dresser seemed to still be on his date.

Renkotsu ran down the hallway to avoid being caught by Jakotsu, and rushed out the door of the apartment complex, making a safe getaway.

He hurried down the street to the park. _I hope it's still there…_

His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw the other man sitting there, reading his book. Renkotsu walked over to the man.

"Hey," he said, causing the other man to look up. Renkotsu blushed. _He's kind of cute…_

The older man folded down his page. "Yeah?"

"Can I have my book back?" Renkotsu asked with some annoyance.

He held up the book. "This is yours?"

Renkotsu nodded and the man smirked. "Prove it."

He glared at him. "I left it here earlier when I was trying to escape from someone."

The other male raised one eyebrow. "Escape?"

Renkotsu sighed in annoyance at having to explain himself to this perfect stranger. "My neighbors showed up so I left. They annoy me to no end."

A small smirk crossed the man's face that Renkotsu couldn't identify. "What's your name?"

Renkotsu looked at him for a minute. "Renkotsu."

The man offered a hand. "I'm Suikotsu."

Renkotsu declined to shake it. "Listen, I didn't come here to talk. Can I just have my book back?"

Suikotsu pretended to think for a minute. "On one condition."

"What?"

"That you give me your number."

Renkotsu blushed slightly. "And may I ask why?"

"Just because," said Suikotsu, pulling out his cell phone. "What's your number?"

"Three seven eight oh six one six. Now can I have that book?"

Suikotsu handed him the book. "So how about this Saturday?"

"What?"

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "For a date."

"What?"

"I'll call you about what time." With that, Suikotsu stood up and waved.

Renkotsu watched the other man walk off. _He…just asked me out. Sure, I want to go…but…why the hell would he ask out a guy who, for all he knew, could be straight?_

Renkotsu walked back to his apartment. _Why the hell did I agree to go? I don't even know anything about him except his name…_ A car honked its horn as it swerved to avoid him. He jumped back onto the grass.

When he arrived at his doorstep, Jakotsu was there waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Renkotsu growled.

Jakotsu smiled innocently. "I heard you have a date Saturday."

"What the fuck?"

"Suikotsu's one of my best friends."

Renkotsu hit himself on the head for the second time that day. _I shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him._

Jakotsu stood up. "Have fun."

"Wait!" Renkotsu called. Jakotsu turned back around. "What's up with him?"

Jakotsu smirked. "What do you mean?"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Why the hell did he ask me out? He doesn't even know me!"

The cross-dresser shrugged. "Why did you say yes? You don't know Sui either." Renkotsu's violent hand clenching was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open with his thumb.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Renkotsu." Renkotsu sighed. It was Suikotsu.

"What do you want?"

He could hear the smile in Suikotsu's voice. "Ja told you, I take it?"

"Yes, he did," Renkotsu said tersely.

"Do you like Mexican food?"

"What?" Renkotsu asked, confused by the change of subject.

"I asked if you liked Mexican food."

"Yes, why?"

"I know a really good Mexican place we could go, unless you've changed your mind."

"Well, what if I did change my mind?"

"That would be too bad, because, as I'm sure you know, that book you were reading has a companion novel, which I bought for you out of the goodness of my heart."

Renkotsu smiled, to the surprise of Jakotsu, who had been long forgotten by then. "I'm not so sure that your heart has any goodness in it, judging by the friends you make." Jakotsu's expression changed to anger.

"Hey!"

Suikotsu laughed. "Have you realized said friend is listening to your end of the conversation?"

Renkotsu sighed. "He always does that. Seeing as you have that book for me, I guess I can make it."

"Good. Seven okay?"

"Fine with me. See you then." Both men said their goodbyes and hung up.

Renkotsu looked up at Jakotsu. "What?"

Jakotsu smiled mysteriously. "Nothing."

Renkotsu sighed as he watched him walk back into his apartment. A thought came to him, and he flipped his phone back open, saving the first number in his incoming calls list. _Every book needs a companion novel._


	4. Love

Holy shit! I updated Jikoku Soshite Jikoku Mou!! That never happens. XD; Ummm...anyway, this chapter is unbeta-ed, except by me, because loveacrosstime is getting lazy. So feel free to point out any mistakes. As I'm starting a new project that involves my current couple obsession (as well as this one), I'll probably be working on that more often, if I work at all. However, I do have the next chapter of this started, although loveacrosstime said that it was lacking in emotion, so I'll have to rewrite it. ^^; But still...it might be out sooner than it would be if I hadn't started it yet?

Enough of that, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Love was something that had never made much sense to Renkotsu. Why would you involve yourself in such an emotion that would make others necessary to your well-being? It was pointless. He had certainly never grown up being loved, and in return, he didn't love.

His parents hadn't even bothered to raise him, just dropped him off the monastery. He had never been that popular there. He was not interested in learning the ways Buddhism taught. He was not particularly interested in their form of enlightenment, he could enlighten himself enough with books and learning, thank you very much. It obviously wasn't a popular philosophy among monks.

Apparently, being able to breathe fire was something else they frowned upon. The first time he had done it, it had been an accident. He had had a cold, and was drinking some sake, and he coughed. Then the table had caught on fire. Several of the monks had died in an attempt to put out the blaze, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to care. They had always hated him anyway. After that, the general dislike that was directed at him turned to hatred. The monks had assumed that he had been possessed by a demon, and tried several times to exorcise him, which was quite painful, to say the least. He left not long after that.

When he had met up with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, theirs was a camaraderie of convenience. They had needed skilled fighters to be mercenaries for their army. Renkotsu had wanted revenge on the world. It worked out perfectly. He had never felt anything for them, and they had never felt anything for him. It was the same for Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu. A camaraderie of convenience.

Ginkotsu, though, was another matter. It shocked him when the metal man had made him laugh. Renkotsu never laughed. It surprised him to find someone who didn't think he was some kind of freak, someone who understood, was like him. Ginkotsu understood being alone, when he had been nearly killed, the people he had fought with for years had just left him to die. He was actually someone he could spend time with. Someone who he wanted to spend time with. A friend. A best friend. A novelty for him.

That was strange enough for him. He found it inconvenient that he would now go out of his way to help Ginkotsu in a fight, and that he was distressed when something would happen to him, and not just because he had to repair him. This was bad enough for Renkotsu. He swore that he would not let anyone else get close to him, now that he couldn't let Ginkotsu go.

But it seemed he had no control over that. None at all. It had only been a couple months later that he had more trouble with that pesky _love_. And different this time. Quite possibly worse. And he couldn't even blame the person. More terribly, in his opinion, he wouldn't.

Suikotsu disagreed, though. Unlike Renkotsu, he saw love in a different light. A weakness, yes, but also something to be desired. Something necessary for survival. Whenever they had these debates, Renkotsu would inevitably point out that he had been surviving just fine before hand, thank you very much. At this, Suikotsu would always laugh, kiss him on the nose, and say, "You just tell yourself that." And then, every time, Renkotsu would get mad, growl something about condescending bastards, and leave. But he would always come back too. That was just another part of their routine. And Suikotsu knew he would always come back. He had to.

And the worst part about coming back was that it only made what Suikotsu said more true. And it drove him crazy. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't stay away, as it would hurt him. He didn't like the sound of that.

Renkotsu also talked about this with Ginkotsu while they were in Renkotsu workshop, with Renkotsu working on his new and improved design for Ginkotsu's body-turned-weapon. Ginkotsu, being the annoying metal man he was, always agreed with Suikotsu. He, in fact, was the one who pointed out that the fact that Renkotsu always came back was just more proof. Ginkotsu hadn't liked it so much, when after the first time he said that, he'd been close to burnt to death. Luckily Suikotsu was quite talented at treating burns. Ginkotsu didn't ask why, he was scared it would be some kinky sex thing with Renkotsu and Scary Sui, Jakotsu's (fitting) nickname for the most evil of Suikotsu's three personalities, and he felt he was better off never having that confirmed.

Renkotsu's only current opinion on love was that it was unavoidable. Every other he came up with was shot down by his best friend and his lover. But then, he figured, having that happen wasn't too much of a price to pay for simply having the two of them. Which only added to their stupid arguments. Sometimes he wondered if they got together being his back and talked about these things, to come up with the best way to make fun of what he thought. Actually, Suikotsu could have a whole conversation just by himself – and Renkotsu had seen him do it – and therefore he could be suspected of having those conversations with himself. Or at least his doctor self. The scariest personality probably would have the same views on love as Renkotsu did.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu had been briefly factored into his attempts to analyze love, but he had given up on that. Ignoring the fact he did not particularly like the two, their love of sorts did seem to be a love of convenience, if that was altogether possible. They did care for each other, and they certainly enjoyed sleeping together, but it seemed to Renkotsu that they, at least Bankotsu, would choose their own lives over each other's. Maybe not Jakotsu, but Bankotsu certainly.

From observing Mukotsu, it made Suikotsu's point that love was necessary. Even though Mukotsu's chasing after women seemed to be just to molest them, when you looked deeper you could tell even he wanted to be loved. Renkotsu had made a mental note to someday find an ugly, desperate woman, and introduce them. He had to do at least one good deed in his life, he figured.

"Hey, Ren!"

Renkotsu grumbled. Being interrupted while he was thinking was not something he appreciated.

Suikotsu sat down next to him. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Renkotsu mumbled something that bore a resemblance to "go fuck yourself."

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow. "That's not very nice."

"Interrupting me while I'm thinking isn't very nice."

"Touché. You've been at it for more than an hour anyway, so someone was going to bother you, and I figured it might as well be me."

Grunt.

"Better than Jakotsu, I'd think."

Grunt.

"Well, I guess I'll go get him, since you prefer…" Suikotsu stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Wait! When the hell did I tell you to do that?"

"From all that grunting, I assumed I wasn't wanted."

"Aah, but there's the trick, Sui-san," Ginkotsu interrupted, "You have to learn to decipher the grunts. It's kind of like code."

"Really? I can't tell the difference."

"Well, the longer you know him, the better you can speak his native tongue."

Renkotsu's eyebrow began twitching.

"So, there's some sort of tone in his grunts that lets you know what he means?"

Renkotsu's fists began to clench.

"Yup. I could give you some lessons."

"_He _is sitting right here!" Renkotsu growled.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten." Suikotsu replied.

"There you are Renkotsu, I didn't even notice you there!" Ginkotsu smirked.

"I'm leaving. Now." He could still hear their laughter as he walked away. _Loving friends, my ass_.


End file.
